Waiting For A Miracle
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: <html><head></head>Diambil dari lagu Aqua Timez - Chiisana Tenohira. Disini Kaito tersiksa. Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typo, dll. Don't Like Don't Read!  Note: Kalimat:"aku melihat orang seorang perempuan dan wanita", seharusnya menjadi "Seorang perempuan dan laki-laki"</html>


Author: Langsung Disclaimer aja deh, gak usah banyak omong.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha, cerita ini punya saya

Note: Fict ini diambil dari lagu Aqua Timez berjudul _Chiisana Tenohira_

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting For A Miracle<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaito, tunggu aku!" Kata seorang perempuan berambut hijau tosca dan dikuncir dua disampingnya<em>

"_Hehehe, kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" Balas seorang laki-laki berambut biru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya_

"_Lihat saja kau Kaito!" Perempuan itu berlari mengejar laki-laki itu dengan penuh canda dan tawa_

_BRUK!_

"_Aw."_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa Miku?" Tanya laki-laki itu pada perempuan yang dipanggilnya Miku. Perempuan itu tadi terjatuh karena tersandung batu saat mengejar laki-laki itu_

"_Ah, aku gak apa-apa kok. Hanya luka sedikit, hehehe."_

"_Hei, kalian kejar-kejaran lagi ya?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek yang datang tiba-tiba._

"_Hehehe, udah biasa kali." Balas laki-laki itu_

"_Dasar, kalian masih seperti anak-anak saja!" _

"_Huh, dasar tante-tante ketuaan." Bisik laki-laki itu pada perempuan yang tadi terjatuh_

"_Aku masih bisa mendengarnya!" Bentak perempuan berambut coklat itu_

"_Ampun Meiko."_

"_Hahahahahha." Mereka bertiga tertawa keras_

* * *

><p><em>7 Tahun kemudian…<em>

* * *

><p>"Ya, kerjaan-mu bagus Kaito. Sekarang kamu boleh pulang."<p>

"Terima kasih, Pak. Saya permisi dulu."

Namaku Kaito Shion, seorang karyawan di salah satu perusahaan di kota VocaUtau ini. Umur saya sekarang 23 tahun. Ya, aku memang masih tergolong muda di perusahaan itu. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartement.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Kaito?" Sapa perempuan berambut coklat

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, Meiko, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku, ya perempuan itu bernama Meiko Sakine. Dia pacarku sejak 4 tahun lalu. Kebiasaan buruk dia suka mabuk-mabukan dan itu sering membuatku kerepotan

"Hei, aku pacarmu. Tidak ada salahnya kan aku kesini."

"Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumahku ini?" Tanyaku lagi

"Aku membuat duplicate kuncimu." Kata Meiko sambil memperlihatkan duplicate kuncinya

"Dasar." Gumamku. "Kau mau makan siang?" Tanyaku sambil menuju dapur

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tadi baru saja makan."

"Makananku?" Tanyaku lagi

"Eh?"

"Kau memakan makananku yang ada dikulkas kan." Kataku sambil melihat isi kulkas

"Hehehehe, iya. Maaf ya, Kaito."

"Dasar." Gumamku lagi, lalu mengambil sebuah mie instan dan memasaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mie itu matang. Lalu aku memakannya.

"Kaito, kau masih ingat Miku?" Tanyaku

"Miku..Hm, iya iya. Aku ingat." "Dulu kita sering bermain dengannya kan? Emang kenapa?"

"Yah, semenjak dia pindah aku tidak tau kabarnya lagi. Dia sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal, dan kataseseorang dia mau datang manggung kesini." Jelas Meiko

"Kapan?"

"Dua hari lagi. Tepatnya hari Jumat besok." Sambung Meiko

"Ohh, kau mau datang?"

"Tentu."

"Sudah dapat tiketnya?" Tanyaku lagi

"Sudah. Nih." Jawab Meiko sambil memberikan tiketnya

"Oke, pada saat itu aku akan menjemputmu. Sekarang kau pulanglah, aku mau tidur." Kataku sambil mencuci piring

"Oke, bye Kaito!"

"Iya.."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Dua hari kemudian…<em>

* * *

><p>TIN TIN! (Baca: klakson mobil)<p>

"Hei, Meiko kau sudah siap?" Tanyaku dari luar rumahnya

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Meiko dari dalam rumahnya

Beberapa menit kemudian Meiko keluar

"Ayo berangkat." Kata Meiko

"Ya." Jawabku singkat

.

.

.

Benar dugaanku, tidak jauh dari panggung tempat konsernya Miku pasti macet.

"Argh, cepet kek!" Kataku sambil membunyikan klakson mobil

Setelah beberapa lama terjebak macet akhirnya aku berhasil sampai ditempat konser. Aku memarkirkan mobil dulu, lalu pergi ke panggungnya.

"Konsernya mulai jam tujuh nanti malam, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanyaku

"Masih jam dua siang, ya untunglah kita masih kebagian tempat di depan."

"Hah.." Gumamku

Aku paling males menunggu berjam-jam. Mana kalau ninggalin tempat bakal kena marah Meiko. Jadi aku terpaksa menunggu disana, hanya diam, berdiri, dan bengong selama 5 jam. M-E-M-B-O-S-A-N-K-A-N!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 19.00 P.M<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya, para penonton sekalian kita sambut penyanyi kita..MIKU HATSUNE!"<em>

"Akhirnya mulai juga." Kataku dalam hati.

Awal lagunya ia menyanyikan lagu World Is Mine, disambung Miracle Paint, lalu Moon, lalu Melt, dan seterusnya. Sampai dipenghujung acara…

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk teman lamaku." Kata Miku dari atas panggung lalu menatapku.

Dia memejamkan matanya, setelah melody dia menyanyikan liriknya. Miku menyanyikan lagu…

"I-Ini." Kataku kaget, aku tidak percaya Miku akan menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Kenapa Kaito?" Tanya Meiko

"Ini lagu yang aku ciptakan, _'Canterella'._ Waktu itu aku menyanyikan lagu ini dengannya."

Meiko melihat Miku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Lalu tiba-tiba pergi.

"Eh, Meiko?" Aku mengejar Meiko, tapi sia-sia. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya, lalu aku kembali ke konsernya. Ya, konser itu sudah aku berdiam diri disana sampai semua penonton telah pergi.

BUGH!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Kaito! Aku kangen sekali sama kamu!" Kata orang itu

Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan ternyata dia adalah Miku. "Miku?" Kataku kaget

"Hehehe, kaget ya? Oh iya, mana Meiko? Perasaan tadi sama kamu deh." Tanya Miku

"Oh, Meiko. Mmm, ah. Meiko tadi pulang duluan." Kataku terbata-bata

"Oh. Ya sudah, sampaikan ini pada Meiko ya. Aku punya kejutan untuk kalian berdua, tempatnya ada dalam surat itu. Oke, aku pergi dulu ya. Bye!"

Aku terdiam sebentar lalu berjalan pulang kerumah. Saat sampai di tempat aku memarkir mobilku aku melihat orang sedang berdua, tepatnya perempuan dan wanita. Samar-samar sih tapi sepertinya aku tau perempuan itu.

"Me-Meiko?" Kataku kaget. Mataku terbelalak. Karena kesal aku mendatanginya

"Meiko?" Tanyaku

"Eh." Meiko terlihat kaget

"Meiko, siapa dia?" Tanya laki-laki berambut ungu yang ada disebelahnya

"Dia, ng. Aku tidak kenal dia." Kata Meiko.

Emosiku memuncak akhirnya aku menampar muka Meiko. "WANITA SIALAN!" Teriakku

"Hei, beraninya kau menampar pacarku!" Kata laki-laki itu yang langsung berdiri setelah melihat aku menampar wajah Meiko. Sedangkan Meiko hanya melihat aku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

BUGH!

Laki-laki itu memukul perutku. Lalu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam

"Pukullah sebanyak yang kau mau." Kataku dan membalas tatapannya

BAK BUGH!

Laki-laki itu memukul wajahku dan perutku lagi. Darah keluar dari hidungku dan mulutku.

"Pulanglah! Aku tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu, dan jangan sekali-kali kau mengganggu Meiko lagi!" Ancamnya

"Huh!" Aku langsung berbalik dan pergi pulang kerumah.

"Kenapa Meiko selingkuh? Memang aku salah apa? Dan apa kelebihan laki-laki itu? Apa kurangnya dariku?" Pikirku dalam hati sambil menyetir mobil. Karena saking kesalnya aku meremas setir mobil itu. Aku pusing memikirkan itu semua. Mobilku nyaris saja oleng dan jatuh kedalam kali. Tapi untung ada seseorang yang menolongku dan membantuku membawa mobilku kembali kejalan.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku mengambil kotak obatku dan menyembuhkan luka-lukaku. Yah, memang tidak parah tapi aku tidak sudi wajahku kotor karena luka yang disebabkan orang itu!

Selesai itu aku duduk disofa dan menyalakan TV. Lalu aku terpikir dengan surat yang diberikan Miku. Aku membuka suratnya dan membacanya

_To: Kaito dan Meiko_

_Hei Kaito, Meiko. Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Aku kangen sama kalian. Oh iya, besok jam 6 sore ketemu aku di bukit di pinggir kota. Aku ingin memberi kalian sebuah kejutan. Oke, sampai ketemu besok! ^_^_

_From: Miku_

"Maaf, Miku. Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan surat ini pada Meiko." Kataku dalam hati

Sekarang aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah keajaiban yang datang tiba-tiba agar menenangkan perasaan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku tertidur di sofa itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan harinya..Pukul 17.00 P.M<em>

* * *

><p>"Sejam lagi ya, berangkat dari sini ke sana butuh 15 menit. Sekalian jalan-jalan saja deh." Kataku dalam hati.<p>

Aku menyiapkan mobilku lalu pergi berjalan-jalan. Sebenarnya aku malas kesana, kenapa? Karena kalau kebukit itu aku harus melewati rumah Meiko. Dia sudah membuat hatiku hancur! (Author: Kayak lagunya Olga aja ==)

Aku pergi mengelilingi kota, lalu mampir kesebuah restoran. Yah, tidak terlalu besar juga sih. Aku memesan makanan.

"Masih 20 menit lagi ya. Hm.." Kataku sambil memakan makanannya.

Selesai makan, aku membayar makanan itu lalu pergi dengan mobilku. Tentunya kebukit itu.

Sesampainya dibukit itu aku melihat pemandangan kota itu dari atas, dengan dilator belakangi matahari yang akan terbenam membuat pemandangan kota ini indah.

Tiba-tiba dari bawah muncul balon yang banyak, dan balon-balon itu menghias pemandangan kota ini. Mataku terbelalak melihat kemunculan balon-balon sebanyak itu. Ya tapi itu sudah cukup membuat pemandangan kota ini lebih indah.

Lalu seseorang memelukku dari belakang, aku tau siapa dia.

"Miku?"

"Iya, ini aku Kaito." Jawabnya

"Jadi ini kejutan yang kau katakan?" Tanyaku

"Iya, gimana?"

"Terlalu indah." Kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Meiko?" Tanya Miku

"Err..Meiko.."

Miku melihat wajahku yang pucat, lalu berkata

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya." Kata Miku lalu mencium pipiku.

"Miku." Wajahku memerah.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ada apa Miku? Menyuruhku bertemu ditempat ini?" Tanya Kaito<em>

"_Kaito, ng. Aku..Aku suka sama kamu." Kata Miku dengan wajah memerah_

"_Mi-Miku." Kaito kaget mendengar perkataan Miku_

"_Iya, Kaito. Aku suka kamu dari dulu."_

"_Ma-maaf Miku. Tapi aku sudah mempunyai Meiko."_

"_Tidak apa-apa Kaito. Yang penting aku sudah menyatakannya." Kata Miku sambil memeluk Kaito_

"_Miku.."_

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Aku menyesal dulu pernah membuang Miku. Maafkan aku Miku.<p>

_Ringan menyentuh bekas luka yang tak telihat di mataku__  
><em>_Yang disebut tentang tapak tangan lembutmu__  
><em>_Kehadirang orang terpenting disisiku saat ini__  
><em>_Jauh lebih baik dari menerima tepuk tangan dari seluruh di dunia_

_Hidup dalam hari-hari yangi sibuk dengan keraguan__  
><em>_Saat itu bahkan rasa simpati menjadi tidak bermakna__  
><em>_Untukmu, orang yang mencintai seseorang sepertiku__  
><em>_Aku membuat lagu terima kasih ini_

Tidak cukup dengan kata-kata, tapi….

"Terima kasih Miku…"

**-The End-**

* * *

><p>Author: Ya, seperti kata saya sebelumnya. Fict ini diambil dari lagunya Aqua Timez - Chiisana Tenohira. Lirik lagu yang ada diakhir cerita itu adalah lirik lagu itu yang sudah di translete ke Bahasa Indonesia. Maaf kalau banyak salah-salah, tapi terima kasih udah mau baca Fict ini. Review or not tergantung kalian ^^<p> 


End file.
